My OCs in RotG
by ToothianaFrost
Summary: A bit of a get-to-know-my-OC kind of thing.I hope you would take the time to read it if you can and reviews are very much appreciated. :) I still got other OCs of mine to be writing about. :) Note: I'd only use some of them in a story I'm working on.
1. Molly Winter Frost

**Wrote this thing in one of the many empty books I had and I was thinking that it might be fun to share it with ya'll peeps. :) Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

**Name**:

Molly Winter Frost

**Physical Appearance:**

15 years old

**Hobbies:**

Dancing,Drawing,Surf the winds,Designing things,Travelling

**Weakness:**

Places that is hot/warm **[Powers become weak]**

**Characteristics:**

Snowy-white hair,turquoise eyes,cold skin which can glow in the dark when needed to **[blue glow]**

**Personality:**

Graceful,Cheerful,Bad liar,Smart,Generous,Calm,Playful,Responsible,Trust worthy,Energetic,and ... barefoot.

**Abilities:**

Can fly at rapid speed,shrink into various sizes [**to make it easier for her to take the teeth**],can survive in the coldest of the weather [**people question her for that**],multilingual,can summon the wind,a lock of her hair can change its color according to her mood. [**Oh,how hard it was for her to try dye that one lock of hair**].

**Likes:**

Playing hide and seek with the BTs,Ice cream and snow cones,Snowball fights,Helping her mother collect teeth,Playing with the eggs in Bunnymund's Warren, hanging out with Sandy during the night or watching the beautiful golden dreamsand flow in the night sky, Hanging out with Heat, Playing with the toys in North's workshop.

**Secret:**

[**_Hush,babe,don't tell nobody 'bout this,'cuz it's a secret_**] She can change her whole appearance [**I don't know how to explain it in English**] to look a bit like mother. Her whole body grew feathers and it is in the color of turquoise and the longest feather on her head is her 'mood feather'.Only Heat,her best friend knows about this because she was there when it happened.

**Others:**

-She was born naturally with brown hair and a not so pale skin but during the celebration of her 15th birthday something happened [still don't know how to explain it] and then,her whole appearance changed.

-The appearance change was to mark her immortality and the immortality was a birthday gift from Manny.

-She's not great at nicknaming.

-Tooth sometimes scold her for being barefoot because it's not 'lady-like'.

* * *

**Reviews are very much appreciated.I'm pretty sure most of you would not understand what I write at times because I'm a mess in my brain and if there's a grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me and I'll try to fix it just PM me or anything.**


	2. Heat Firay

******And here is my second OC!**

* * *

**Name:**

Heat Firay

**Physical Appearance:**

15 years old

**Weakness:**

Places that is too cold[**Power gets weak**],Water[**If her body is wet she can't produce any flames**]

**Characteristics:**

Blood-red lips, Reddish-orange eyes[**and hair**],Pale skin.

**Personality:**

Boyish, Tough, Stubborn ,Immature, Athletic, Daredevil, Has a really good sense of humor.

**Abilities:**

She can pull off the most serious, look even though she's not mad [**sometimes she does this to scare other spirits because she enjoys doing so**], Just like Molly, her body can also glow but only when it's really dark [**orange glow**],She can shoot flames out of her hand, Control fire, Fly on her own will, Can summon her pet phoenix anytime she wants.

**Likes:**

Hot and spicy food, Dancing in the flames, Swimming in lava, Skateboarding, Going on adventures with Molly and doing silly things with her [**it usually ends with the both of them getting in trouble or feeling like their guts are going to explode because of laughing so hard at each other's silliness**] ,Fighting evil's ass.

**Nicknames [all of them is by Molly, the Queen of Lame Nicknames]:**

Hothead, Lady of the Heat, Bonfire, Warm-a-tron, Stovita [**Because Molly loves to cook food using Heat's hand or head as a stove**],Fire Girl [**Heat's 'superhero' nickname**].

**Heat's Appearance to humans who does not know she's a spirit:**

Hair and eyes-As black as coal, still pale skin.

**Others:**

**-Heat and Tessy can communicate with each other telepathically.**

**-Heat usually denies Molly's request to meet the Guardians.**

**-Heat doesn't like being social because she's afraid that others would not get used about her temperature and would leave her. Mainly the reason why not much know about her. Her only friend so far is only Molly.**

**-If Tessy's hurt, Heat can feel the pain and vice versa.**

* * *

**The OCs I made are to be used in a story that I wish to make about an RotG/Ninjago Crossover and there are gonna be other OCs which is my friend's [AllyofTheNinja] that I will combine with.**


	3. Aqua

**My third OC...**

* * *

**Name:**

Aqua

**Physical Appearance:**

13 years old

**Hobbies:**

Swimming

**Characteristics:**

Long black hair, dark skin[somehow sunburned], Black eyes

**Personality:**

Friendly, Kind ,Doesn't like being violent and angry.

**Likes:**

Riding dolphins; surfing; sunbathing while floating in the sea with Sun Fishes; spending time with the aquatic animals; messing around with her powers; bringing rain.

**Abilities:**

She can shape shift into any type of fish, Understands the aquatic animals [what they're saying], Fast swimmer and can breathe underwater [even without shape shifting], can control the humidity anywhere she goes, Can also control water [of course].

**Others:**

She knows that she can't hurt anybody when they pollute the rivers and streams. She just can't interfere. But, when they do even more bad things, Aqua being emotional and teary-eyed will cause tsunami and storms to happen. [Rarely happens. She learned to control her emotions, and that's why she's always calm even when bad things happen.


	4. Death

Name: Death

Things about her:

-Sports a black hoodie and black jeans with black eyes and short black hair. Also wears black lipstick and eyeliner. [Goth]

-Carries her beloved scythe wherever she goes.

-Music lover. Her favorite band is Evanescence and MCR.

-Loves to play violent video games [especially games that involve shooting]. Has her own collection of all the violent videogames.

-Does not bring the dead back to life. She could only bring spirits back from the Underworld [if that's what they call it.]

-Has ran into Jack a couple of times. She was flying across the globe doing her duty when Jack and her accidently bumped into each other while flying at top speed.

-Like Tooth, she can create her own self copies, but only one [because it drains a lot of energy for her to do it]. She calls him _Deorc. _His body is small like the size of Tooth's mini copies his whole body is the color of black and gray and he looks like a will-o-wisp [like in Brave,2012]. This little guy can communicate with her telepathically because they're connected [like Heat and Tessy] and when Death is taking a break from her duties, Deorc is the one who'll take her place in continuing her duties.

**Ooh, sorry I haven't updated this for a while, my apologies…**


End file.
